The Bestest Guild
by DasiaDuckie
Summary: Set in Fiore, in a futuristic fairy tail Guild about 17 years later... this was a story I started as a fun project, a break from my serious writing. After a lot of great feedback, it's coming to you! Lots of pairings; NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, and lots of OC who are mostly people I know. Fun, bit random, and even I don't know whats coming next! Rated T to be safe. Enjoy!
1. Part I

Duckie looked around the silent building, surveying the damage. The building was old, although not by other buildings standards. Duckie was not the only one who was suprised it had lasted this long. Fairy Tail guild had a history of falling apart, caused mostly by the powerful magic of its mages. It was odd having the building this quiet, didn't seem quite natural. The empty feeling had settled in, it clung to the walls and hid in the corners. The whole building was infested with nothingness.

A single sigh escaped Duckie's lips, so much work if the guild would be ready come midnight. The small, clear bauble in the girl's hands quavered a little as she poured a little of her magical power into it, waking the well of magical power already stored in the lacrima. Greys and violets swirled on the surface, eager to escape, as it started to give off heat. With one swift movement she threw the now glowing sphere onto the muddy ground and it exploded in a magical display of swirling mists and smoke. The essence of Time Arc magic, a forbidden magic.

Duckie giggled, so what if it was illegal, she would do it all day if she could, just so she could feel this exilerating feeling of growing younger. All around her the room pieced itself back together. Her flaming hair whipped around her face as a chair flew past her face. A slight hiss and the faint scent of smoke on the air told her that her hair must have singed the wood as it flew past, yet she couldn't care less.

Time arc magic was illegal for many reasons, one being that the user can remain immortal by never growing old, because it turns back the age. To use it in a concentrated lacrima form might send the user back 5 years, easily. For this reason Duckie had been using an aging potion, and only minutes ago had appeared 18 for her 14 years. Now the time arc had worked upon the guild and Duckie herself, she looked about 12. Which was fine, she really couldn't care less.

As the smoke died down a croaking voice called from behind her, somewhat mockingly sarcastic. "Couldn't have gone a little further back to before all the chocolate stores had been eaten?"

Duckie facepalmed as the small green frog jumped on to her shoulder, the little yellow bow she wore loose. "I don't want to look 5 darling. 12 is young enough for me."

To this, the frog shrugged, which was the most curious of sights, hopped down from Duckie's shoulder and transformed into her human self. She stood, brushing herself off and trying to contain her long, thick, dark locks of hair with the yellow ribbon. Duckie rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just cut it, Jess?!"Jess shook her head, hair flying everywhere.

"The bet said not until I graduate school." At that, Duckie rolled her eyes again. With her hair almost down to her knees, it was getting rediculous, especially seming it was as thick as it was, she thought out loud.

A loud howl pieced the second-long silence and now it was Jess's turn to roll her eyes as the wild trio walked in. Matty and Emiko making googly eyes at eachother and Kina in heel, nomming on a cookie and 'keeping an eye on them'. They had perhaps 4 strides before the second trio walzed in, lead by a very blue-faced Rosstic, and followed by Heba and Angel, both deep in conversation discussing words to discribe the texture of ramen.

Duckie brought forth the magic cookie jar, and the company of 4 bunkered down to await the arrival of the rest of the guild.


	2. Part II

It had been many years since Natsu had seen the old Fairy Tail Guild building. The guild had been forced to relocate after the S Class trials, when master, the candidates and their partners, alongside all the current S Class mages were trapped inside Fairy Sphere. No matter the size of the guild, the effect of having Master Makarov and 19 of Fairy Tail's best mages missing for those 7 years had been devastating. Now, almost 20 years after their return, they had finally bought back their guild which had been untouched all that time.

The day the building had been returned to its rightful owners, most of the guild had gone to see if it could be salvaged, or if there really was any point in trying to restore what time had taken. Only three had remained behind. Master had outright refused, and in the same breath had told us what was so heavy on his heart. "I shall not go back to the guild, I have many memories there, but none that need to be renewed. I am old, I have denied it for many years, but I can no longer..."

Natsu cut him of for a moment, "Gramps..." a rather exasperated tone in his voice.

Makarov continued undeterred. "I am almost 108 years old boy! However numbers are irrelevant. I am retiring. It will fit nicely in with relocating back to the guild. This time, however, I want a proper election, a competition of sorts. I need to know I am handing the care of my kids to someone who deserves it!"

This time he had spoken right over Natsu, who had grunted, "101 thanks..." as Master had included the 7 years they had spent in the fairy sphere, which had aged them none.

Other than Natsu himself, the third to not go back to the ruined guild that day was Gildarts. After Makarov's speech, the S Class mage, easily the most powerful in the guild who's only competition was Natsu, now an S Class mage himself, had left on a job, one that might have him gone for many months. His words before leaving, apart from a lengthy goodbye to his daughter Cana, were simple but said more than what may be interpreted. "Fairy Tail Guild does not need me as its Master." He had said, his expression impossible to read, "I am almost as old as Master, and I have seen promise in you all far beyond what I could offer. I will not take part in this competition. There are many who deserve this more." At that, he looked pointedly at Natsu, then left.

Natsu had no big secret to be hiding, nothing he had to say that was stopping him from going. Just a simple concept, "I will not go see the guild, for the guild is a representation of its members. This guild is not weak, it is not crumbling. It is strong in its foundation. It is strong! I will not see our guild in its time of weakness, and have that image etched into my memory. I will wait to see it strong again, strong and united a Fairy Tail guild is!"

When the mages had returned they discussed what needed to be done. The unspoken, was that Time Arc magic could restore the guild. It was a ridiculous idea that someone might just have illegal magic lying around, but they did. Then somehow, and this argument did have an element concerning the possession of a soul, Duckie was stuck fixing the guild.

Now the guild was fixed, thanks to Duckie, and the newest problem arose.


	3. Part III

The guild was just as Natsu had remembered it, right down the scorch marks on the floor. Turning to Duckie he hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe, releasing once her body had gone limp in his arms before turning his attention back to his wife Lucy. Heavy laden with her second child, Natsu carried the celestial mage up the few steps into the building. As Natsu place her gently on a chair her hand absentmindedly caressed her swollen belly. The baby was still several weeks away, yet Lucy was exhausted by the seemingly endless energy of her eldest son Azekiel.

Juvia sat down next to Lucy, smiling in greeting. The friendship between these two was one of few thanks words. Though most of the company were excited for Lucy's pregnancy, none had missed the distinct beginnings of the rain woman's rounding stomach, evidence of her and Gray's fourth child. It was refreshing to see the next generation of fairy tail mages growing up so fast. Juvia's oldest, Heba, was 12 this year, eager to display her skills her father and Uncle Lyon had been teaching her. Although she was not formally a member yet, she was to be properly welcomed once the new Master had been appointed.

The trickle of Fairy Tail mages, young and old, grew steadily until the room was full to overflowing with their laughter and conversation.

Despite their losses, the numbers of mages who had joined the guild swelled it's ranks. Faces never thought to appear. Faces like Matty, Laxus's apprentice and through him, a 5th generation dragon slayer. Sporting a pair of metal spikes poking out from beneath his wild brown hair, his appearance and the way he used his magic, he was so like Laxus it was unmistakeable. Others were his apprentice Kina, who would be a 6th generation dragon slayer; Emiko another ice mage, similar to Ul in appearance and personality, such that Gray and Lyon wondered if she was Ul re-incarnate; Angel, a tech-mage; and Risa and Joei, who joined had joined together, an Art mage and one who uses ancient Mirage magic.

There was also Rosstic and others who, like Heba, were born into the guild. Rosstic uses a variation of crash magic, and as Levy and Gajeel's only son, had been groomed to be one of Fairy Tail's strongest.

Yet in every group of happy, joyous families were those few who came from a less happy background. Duckie, a bright runes mage with flaming red hair, had turned up at the guild in a fit of tears, searching for her little brother who had been taken away after her parent's death. Only 9 then she had reminded many of Erza's first few months at Fairy Tail guild, blood red sword in hand and followed by her loyal cloud demon Xander. Jess was another, turning up silently in the guild and quickly gaining friends. Her magic, the sonic dragonslayer art, yet also a celestial mage, was an odd combination. Fairy Tail was their family now, and no mage of the Fairy Tail Family would be without this kind of happiness for long.

All these mages were present now, excepting Gildarts of course. Those present talked in hushed voices as Master Makarov climbed atop the bench, assisted by the current Fairy Tail Guild employee Karissa. Once suitably elevated, Master shouted. "Kids, Shut up!" -all voices hushed instantly. Even Natsu's, who had long since learnt the value of actually listening to master. - "I am sure all of you have heard, and know of my plans to give the honour of the title Guild Master on to one of you." He paused, and there was a murmured agreement across the guild.

"I have devised a competition which will aid me in my decision, for this decision will be one of the hardest I will ever make. To take part in this competition you must be nominated, and to eligible for nomination the only requirement is being a member of Fairy Tail Guild. I do not care about your age, or how long you have been a member. If your heart is right, you have nothing to lose!

"The competition will have 3 stages, and will be organised similarly to the S Class Trials. The first stage will be set here in the guild and will take place in 4 days. If you wish to take part you must only be there. Depending on how many take part, the number of mages who make it through this stage will roughly be half of those who enter it. As the stage pass I shall tell you more, but for now, prepare. Examine yourself and see if you will enter, and take heart in this for the winner will not necessarily be our next Guild Master. May the odds be Ever in Your Favour!"


	4. Part IV

Matty grinned gleefully and elbowed Emiko in the ribs. All around the guild hall people were chatting excitedly. The grin on Natsu's face reminded Lucy so much of the day they had first met and he had brought her to the guild. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as Azekiel climbed up onto Natsu's lap and his face broke into an identical grin. His boyish voice exclaimed, "Daddy! Are you going to try?". Without waiting for an answer, he ran excitedly towards Annabeth, who was sitting on Juvia's lap and asking her father the same question.

"Annie-chan! My Daddy gonna win!" His childish voice echoed through the hall, mixed up with the many other voices bouncing about the large room.

Annie shook her head defiantly, her violet-tinged curls whipping about her chubby, 7 year old face. "Nuh-uh! My Daddy will!" Her tone held a distinct theme of 'come at me bro'. At this, true as they were son of Natsu and Daughter of Gray, the two launched at each other, in a violent frenzy of 7 year-old arms and legs.

Natsu cheered as he saw his boy holding his own against his 'friendly rival's' daughter, earning him an eye-roll from Lucy. Some competition just never dies.

Azekiel's hand shot out, forming a clumsy fist and swinging it towards his best friend's face. Annabeth dodged easily, bringing her small body around in a complex manoeuvre which brought her out of the line of fire. Her delicate hands grasped at the mop of wild pink hair, and once finding a grip, yanking it back painfully. Azekiel squeaked and pulled at her hands in an attempt to make her release her grip. His flailing legs caught her chin, the raw heel of his shoe slicing open her cherry lips. A bead of blood ran down her chin and fell on her crisp white top.

Under her breath Annie hissed, the tone of their wrestling suddenly a lot less innocent. "Seven Slice Dance!" Razor sharp, blood-red icicles formed at her elbow and wrist, glistening and sharp as knives.

Blood enhanced ice, Seven Slice Dance; powerful, dangerous. Gray himself had only used it a few times in battle. Where his 7 year old daughter had learnt it, he could only guess: eavesdropping on his lessons with Heba. Gray winced inwardly at the thought of the raised scar adorning his the right side of his lower abdomen, a side effect of using the blood-enhanced ice. He felt a swell of pride at his daughters talent, displayed in the fact she had solely taught herself the move that took the most experienced of ice mages many years to perfect, then squashed it in light of his disobedience.

Reaching out, he grabbed Annie's arm, her steely focus shattered into a million shards and the sharp spikes mirroring it. As the shards hit the ground they clinked against the rough ground, the blood bleached from them by the surge of magical power.

Annabeth hung her head, pursing her lips in silent rebellion. She was quite the handful. Azekiel ran back behind lucy's skirts and would not talk to her for days.

Further away Joei was humming innocently sketching a design for one of her more complicated mirage. She had a stock of these, kept them well practiced and deeply detailed, it didn't matter whether she re-used them, these were so realistic she could control multiple people under them for days. It wasn't her favourite technique for her magic style, but it was effective. She loved improvising, mirage that leap straight from the depths of her imagination.

This mirage was of the guild, the effected would see themselves in the guild, laughing joyfully along with the others of the guild. She had to get each detail right, as to actually control the thoughts of the effected to believe it.

Her focus shattered as she felt the wet tongue of her black puppy lick her arm, closely followed by the art-mage Risa. Risa plonked herself down on the seat beside Joei, taking a sip of what looked like liquid cheesecake from the deep mug as Jess brought the tray of drinks around. Joei accepted happily as an identical mug was offered to her, taking a timid sip. Yup, liquid cheesecake. Trust Jess to be handing out mugs of liquid cheesecake. In her defence, it was delicious.

Joei turned to Risa, a smile still playing on her lips. "Are you going to nominate, Risa?"

Risa didn't turn, her eyes remained fixated upon Jess as she replied. "Yeah." Joei tried not to look worried, but she was beginning to feel it. Risa had been growing more and more suspicious and withdrawn since joining Fairy Tail a few months ago. Recently, it had been getting even worse. She seemed to stare constantly, at Jess mostly. Joei hoped it was just a phase.

"Want to be in a team with me? We can help each other out until one of us gets eliminated." She was making it sound like just some competition, but really, she just wanted a reaction from Risa.

"I prefer working alone." Came the stiff reply. Since when, Joei thought, but kept it to herself.

"Well can I be like... your advisor?"

"Advisors are for stupids, smart people don't need one." And at that Risa got up and walked away. Joei was worried.


End file.
